1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motherboard and, more particularly, to a motherboard capable of detecting consumed power and a method for detecting consumed power thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing environmental consciousness, power saving and carbon reduction becomes a trend, and technical products are developed to be electricity-saving. In respect of a computer system, a motherboard also should be environment-friendly, and power efficiency thereof is gradually improved to make the motherboard more and more electricity-saving as a whole. However, even the motherboard manufacturer gradually reduces power consumption of the motherboard; the consumed power of the motherboard in use also cannot be easily known.
Conventionally, to know about the consumed power of the motherboard, the user needs to gather all electric wires with an operating voltage (such as 12 volts (V)) of the power supply via a current clamp meter clamping the electric wires with the same operating voltage, and then the current value (such as 10 amperes (A)) is read from the current clamp meter. Afterwards, the consumed power corresponding to the 12 V operating voltage is calculated with a formula P=V×I to be 120 watts (W) (12(V)×10(A)=120(W)). Similarly, currents corresponding to other operating voltages such as 5 V, 3.3 V, and standby power of the power supply in the computer system are measured using the above method, respectively. Then, the currents are multiplied by the operating voltage corresponding to the currents, respectively, to obtain individual consumed power. Finally, the individual consumed power is added up to obtain the motherboard total consumed power.
According to the conventional method as stated above, the user not only needs the current clamp meter, he or she also needs to identify the electric wires with the same operating voltages, which is difficult for the user. Furthermore, when a casing of the computer system is assembled, the measurement as stated above cannot proceed smoothly. Consequently, it is difficult for the user to know about the consumed power of the motherboard.